Let's Switch Places
by WhiteWolfSpirit25
Summary: So Kagome's Cousin Serena comes, Too visit for the summer, Her mother wanted Serena to get away from the city for awhile, When Serena gets to the shrine, Kagome told Serena about time travel and Inuyasha, to where she said she wish she could have a break, But Sailor Moon decide to go to the past, And after while Sango and Miroku thought Sailor Moon was Amazing, Check it out.
1. Summer Break

So Kagome's Cousin Serena comes, Too visit for the summer, Her mother wanted Serena to get away from the city for awhile, When Serena gets to the shrine, Kagome told Serena about time travel and Inuyasha, to where she said she wish she could have a break, But Sailor Moon decide to go to the past, And after while Sango and Miroku thought Sailor Moon, was an amazing demon slayer, Inuyasha found himself getting himself in trouble because he keeps wanting to like Serena, but she as a Boyfriend who kind of being a jerk to her, But Inuyasha was to proud to admit that he like her, So Kagome starts noticing the sign that are growing between Inuyasha and Serena, She decide to take a trip with her school classmates for the summer, on a boat trip for a few months, Giving Serena the hang on things in the past after all Naraku was dead and the jewel shards Sailor Moon could scent them too.

As the summer was just around the corner. Serena was talking with her friends on in the Sugar Cube.

So Mina you are going to be drama camp for like acting? Asks Rai smiling. Yeah I am, I'm actually really excited, Say's Mina honestly. Well what about everyone else? Asks Amy curious. Well I am taking a few cooking classes this year, and I have been ask to act on a cooking show with a famous chef, Replied Leeta smiling.

So what about you Amy? Asks Rai curious. That's easy I have been expected into a top med camp, Spoke Amy smiling. that's amazing, Congratulations Amy, Say's Mina serious. Thank Mina, and you too in your acting career, Replied Amy smiling.

What about you Rai? Asks Leeta curious. Well actually Chad as asks me to join him at his family summer home, and then I have to come back here to help out grandpa, Spoke up Rai blushing.

Oh well don't forget to tell him how you feel this time around, Say's Mina teasing Rai. Shut up, Spoke Rai blushing.

Giggling. Hey...! As everyone notice Serena, being really quite. What's wrong? Asks Rai worried. Hah...! As She looked at them all. Hey what's wrong? Asks Mina worried.

Darien, Spoke Serena gently. What this time? Asks Amy curious. He isn't talking to me anymore, Spoke Serena tearing up. What do you mean? Asks Rai confused.

I went to talk with him about this summer, And if he wanted to hang out with me for once, But when I was there, There was another girl in his apartment, They were in the middle of kissing, Spoke up Serena crying lightly.

Kissing...! Yelled out The girls surprised and angry. Yeah, I yell at them, but then he just threw me out, Say's Serena hurting. What is he thinking about? Asks Mina confused.

Why would he be cheating? Asks Amy curious. I don't know but that was the real Darien, And he wasn't being control he was himself, He said that I am too, childish and he wants one summer without me in it, Say's Serena crying.

Jerk I will rip his balls off...! Yelled out Leeta seriously. Me too, Let's go yell at him, Spoke Rai furious.

Never mind that, I am going home, Please don't worry about me, My Mom is sending me to my aunts shrine for the summer, So don't worry about me, You all go have fun and don't follow me this time, I need to learn to be a big girl without you guys protecting me like a child, I need to grow up maybe the future is wrong, Maybe Darien isn't the king like we seen, what if the future was a lie to make us believe that but in truth it's like that because the future really can't be seen as everyone believes in, Spoke Serena seriously.

Good question, Say's Leeta serious. But we all seen it, Spoke Rai honestly. Maybe it's not what it seems, after all we never really seen our futures selves, Replied Mina honestly. True, Spoke the girls together.

I am leaving now, Okay, Say's Serena seriously. Take care Serena, Spoke up Leeta gently. I will be safe, Replied Serena walking away.

I hope she will be alright, Say's Mina smiling. That jerk is an asshole, Replied Amy honestly. I know, Let's go pay Darien a visit before all leave for camp and for the summer, Spoke Rai seriously. Yeah...! Yelled out all the girls ready to punch Darien.

To Be continue.


	2. The Talks and Kagome's surprised

As Serena went home, Her Mother was on thee phone with Kagome's mother, Letting her know what time to pick up Serena later on tomorrow night.

So Serena should be arriving later tomorrow at 7, Spoke Serena's Mother gently. Okay, Sister, I can't wait to see how she's grown, Say's Kagome's Mother smiling. She's a hand full, Spoke Serena's Mother laughing. Really, I bet not as much as Kagome, Replied Kagome's Mother seriously.

Oh you be surprised of the powers my daughter carry within her, Spoke Serena's Mother serious. Really like what kind of Powers? Asks Kagome's Mother curious.

A lot, Spoke Serena's Mother honestly. Well I have been honest with you about Kagome's secrets, So what's this about Serena's secret? Asks Kagome's Mother curious.

Well since you do have that Half Demon visiting all the time, I suppose I could tell you, Replied Serena's Mother worried. No worry's Inuyasha is very respectful inside my home, It's not like she will be time traveling so don't worry, Replied Kagome's mother.

I hope not, because if anything happens to my daughter, It will be your head sister, Spoke Serena's Mother teasing. Laughing right, Of course, Spoke Kagome's laughing.

As she went though the story of what her daughter, Serena told her, And then some, Then Kagome's Mother told her more about Kagome's secrets and they both kept telling secrets about others. Well I can't wait to see Her, Spoke Kagome's Mother smiling.

Alright I have to go Serena, just walk in so I'll talk to you later, Spoke Serena's Mother gently. Okay talk you later sis, Replied Kagome's Mother honestly.

As She hanged up Kagome storm up the stairs. As She was about to call out to Kagome, She heard Inuyasha running though the house, yelling at Kagome for just taking off without asking.

As they fought back and forth, Until Kagome's mother actually yelled out to shut up. This surprised both Inuyasha and Kagome, Inuyasha didn't think she had a back bone in her, She was always sweet as cake, Or in his mind.

I am sorry Mother, I didn't mean to upset you, Spoke Kami bowing in respect. Me too, I didn't mean to disrespect your home, Replied Inuyasha gently.

Now that, that is settle, But Kagome, You can't be fighting with Inuyasha here, because we are having guest, now take him back to the past, Say's Her Mother serious.

Oh like what kind of guest? Asks Kagome curious. Your Cousin Serena is coming to stay for the summer, She's having a terrible time lately and Evelyn wants to send her here for a few mouths, Spoke Kagome's Mother honestly.

Wait Cousin Serena is coming, and you didn't tell me...! Yelled out Kagome excited. Well you are really busy lately, Spoke Kagome's Mother serious. Still I haven't seen Serena, Since we were 11 years old, Replied Kagome sadly.

I am sorry it's just, I told my sister about you, and Inuyasha, and She doesn't want Serena running around that past with you two, Spoke Kagome's Mother honestly.

Why would I take my Cousin to the most dangerous, Time of all places? Asks Kagome curious. You might not, But Serena as a nose for trouble, remember what happen the last time she was here with you, And what look what happen, Say's Kagome's Mother seriously.

That was my idea, and she just back me up on it, Spoke Kagome blushing. And who got there butts kick, And got in trouble? Asks Kagome's Mother curious. Me, And Serena, was there too, Spoke Kagome huffing.

Right, She was but who did the ass kicking? Asks Her mother serious. Serena did, Replied Kagome blushing.

Well now you know why She's nervous about Him, Spoke Kagome's Mother Honestly. I promise I won't take her with me, Replied Kagome seriously. Please let me see her, Mom, Please? Asks Kagome begging.

That's not the point, Kagome, Serena as changed a lot, She's not the same person she used to be, She too as had her share of adventures like you two, That's what Evelyn is worried about, That she will get curious about the past with you guys, So make sure she knows nothing about the well, Alright, Spoke Kagome's Mother seriously.

Woe...Woe...! Wait just a minute, What do you mean, By she's had adventures? Asks Kagome confused.

She's got powers of her own and from what my Sister tells me, There growing stronger everyday, Hiding Demons would be impossible from her, and she's not always so easy to expect whether there good or evil, But she's pretty good at giving everyone a chance to prove themselves first, before she makes any judgment, Upon them, Replied Kagome's Mother seriously. Wow...! Since when did this all happen, and how do you know about this? Asks Kagome surprised.

Evelyn told me about this, She never hides Secrets from me, Just like you don't lie to Souta, Replied Kagome's Mother honestly. Oh? Asks Kagome surprised but nodded her head.

Ah...! I am a little confused, But what does Cousin mean? Asks Inuyasha confused. Well I suppose you never really had much of a family, Spoke Kagome serious. Kagome...! Yelled out her Mother upset. No she's right I don't so please explain it to me, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Very well, You see Inuyasha, My Mother and Serena's Mother are Sister's making Serena My cousin, Do you understand a little more? Replied Kagome honestly. Not really but I am trying to, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Okay, how about this then, Say one day if Sesshomarou were to find a Mate, A Wife and get married, That would make you, Her Brother in Law, And then if they were to have children you would be uncle Inuyasha, Spoke Kagome seriously.

Laughing...! As Inuyasha Laughed on the floor, he was rolling around on the floor, Just breaking out from laughing.

What's so funny? Asks Kagome confused. Sesshomarou have children, Now your pulling my leg...! Laughed out Inuyasha giggling.

Well I am sorry but I was trying to use an explanation is all, Replied Kagome blushing. Kagome's Mother was confused but walked a way.

You are hopeless, Spoke Kagome serious. No you are, Not why did you leave? Asks Inuyasha seriously. I want a break I am tired of jewel hunting, We just beat Naraku, Can't we have a little fun this summer? Asks Kagome honestly.

Kagome, We don't have time for this, Beside if you keep putting it off More and more demons will just run a mock on the villages and Miroku and Sango want to hurry this job up and settle down together, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

I know, but I just need a little me time you know, Some time's a person, Needs some time alone and to themselves if family and friends, Not hunting all the time, Spoke Say's Kagome honestly.

I know you want more but, Soon the jewel will be hole and then there's nothing to worry about, Then you can do whatever you what too, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly.

But what happens afterwards? Asks Kagome sacred. What do you mean, What happens next? Asks Inuyasha confused.

Like what if I can't come back to the past anymore, What if the time portal stops working, Then what happens? Replied Kagome concerned. I don't know, Spoke Inuyasha worried about that too.

I hate to think about a world without you, Kagome or without Miroku and Sango too, But If it happens then it's apart of the destiny board, There's nothing we can do about it, Replied Inuyasha honestly. Since when did you grow up and start acting reasonable? Asks Kagome surprised.

Shut up, Say's Inuyasha seriously blushing. We'll always be friends right? Asks Kagome curious. Of course, Not even time could break the bound that we have created together, Kagome, Replied Inuyasha kissing her lips.

Kagome wasn't expecting it, But something felt different...! Something feels wrong, Like something as changed with us, Say's Kagome seriously worried. I thought it was just me, But I guess I was wrong, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

It doesn't feel like a true lovers kiss, Does it? Asks Kagome honestly. Honestly, No Kagome it doesn't, Are you mad? Replied Inuyasha nervous. Honestly, No I am not mad, Say's Kagome truthfully.

I thought you would be upset with me, Spoke Inuyasha surprised. Maybe before when I was younger because you were my first love but, It's not the same way now, Beside I think I have just been growing so strong on my own, Replied Kagome seriously.

I am proud of you, For learning to do so much, Plus still have time for us, Say's Inuyasha smiling. I hope we can still be best friends Spoke Kagome smiling. Of course, I will always be here for you, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

So what are we gong to do about Serena, Spoke Kagome thinking. What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha confused. I don't know I am curious about these powers of hers, I wonder how powerful my cousin really is, Whispered Kagome thinking. But Inuyasha overheard her.

Your mother said not to test her or tell her about the well, Replied Inuyasha seriously. True but if she's anything like me, She will fine the well without me telling her about it, She will not doubt scents it, Spoke Kagome honestly.

Umm...! You might have a point, Say's Inuyasha honestly thinking bout it. I wonder if she could tell the difference between you and a full demon, Replied Kagome seriously. I don't know, But if she does have strong powers then I really don't feel like fighting with her either, Say's Inuyasha serious.

Since when didn't you want to fight with somebody? Asks Kagome teasing him. Shut up...! not everyone I meet, I want to fight with, Replied Inuyasha serious.

Fine, I give up, Spoke Kagome smiling. Kagome, Inuyasha, Dinner is ready...! Called out Kagome's Mother. Coming...! Yelled out both of them hungry like crazy.

Meanwhile. Kagome talk with her Mother about by keeping Serena away form the well, And when she and Inuyasha do go to leave, They be careful so Serena wouldn't see them leave.

And Inuyasha promise to behave himself. So She grave in about them staying around Serena.

Meanwhile back with Serena. She was packing and Luna was ready to go as well, Since she would be going with too.

So this trip so be a nice get away, Spoke Luna trying to speak up to Serena. Yeah, Say's Serena mopping still. Well this aunt of yours is very nice for expecting us into her home, Spoke Luna trying again. Yeah, She's nice, Replied Serena still out of it.

Serena please pull yourself together, You can't start off the summer, Like this, You know what forget it Darien, For once just go out and have some fun, Get into a little trouble, Come on I am giving you permission to cheat and have fun with whatever cute guys you meet, Come on live a little bit, Say's Luna seriously.

Go out and cheat, Bu that would make me just like him, Replied Serena sadly. Well then call him and end it, Because I am not going to let you throw you life away mopping about that jerk who ruin everything for you, I am telling you to go out and get into a little bit of trouble it all, Spoke Luna honestly.

Serena finally started laughing, For some reason what Luna said got her in a happier mood.

Thanks Luna, I don't know why but I needed to hear that, And you know what, Who knows what kinds of trouble I will get into with Kagome, She and I have always gotten into trouble, together, Perhaps this is just what I need, and if I happen to meet a cute guy then so be it, Say's Serena smiling.

Serena are you almost done packing? Asks Her Mother smiling.

Yes, Mom, Spoke Serena seriously. Alright, Well get some sleep, Because tomorrow, Dad and I are taking you to the train station and then My Sister, will be picking you up, Say's Her Mother honestly. Okay, Mom, Goodnight, Replied Serena laying down in bed.

Meanwhile back with Kagome and everyone.

As Kagome was helping with the laundry and folding, Souta and Inuyasha were playing games.

So when is Serena getting here anyway? Asks Kagome gently. Tomorrow night, Replied Her Mother. Wait, She's coming tomorrow, Say's Kagome surprised.

Yes, is there a promble with that? Asks Kagome's Mother seriously. No, But seriously I wish, you would have told me sooner, Spoke Kagome honestly. So tomorrow I get to meet your cousin, Huh? Asks Inuyasha smiling.

Just be careful not to sacred her, She can be a little high strong, Spoke Kagome's Mother honestly. I'll try not too, but sometimes I have that affect on people without trying too, Say's Inuyasha honestly. I'm sorry dear, But truly Serena as a good heart, I am sure she will like you, Replied Kagome's Mother smiling.

Thanks for trying to cheer me up, But it's come's with the territory, Some humans just can't handle people like me, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

I know what you mean, But you might be surprised with Serena's knowledge, Of the magical worlds even the worlds outside of earth, Replied Kagome's Mother seriously. Excuse me? What was that, About other worlds? Asks Kagome confused.

Serena as seen to much for a normal teenage girl, Even more then you dear, Spoke Kagome's mother honestly.

Seriously, and Aunt Evelyn told you all this stuff? Asks Souta confused too.

Yes, At first she was so lonely because, She could never talk to her husband about it, Because the last time she tried to talk to him about it, He thought she was going crazy, But she always knew that I would always believe her, and after what happen with you, She knew I would listen to her, Say's Kagome's Mother honestly.

Great so where exactly is she going to be sleeping? Asks Kagome curious. In your room, Spoke Her Mother honestly.

Seriously, and you don't even think to asks me, Say's Kagome seriously. I figured you be gone most the time anyways, Replied Kagome's Mother honestly.

She's right you know, Your never really home, expect for a week or so Say's Souta honestly. Sorry for having to being two worlds at the same time, Spoke Kagome seriously. Don't you raise your voice to me young lady, Replied Kagome's Mother seriously.

I am sorry Mom, But I just feel like I am the last one to hear about everything in this family, I hate it, We use to be so close to where we talked about everything, We go and get our nails done and our hair dome together too, And I miss it, And the bout trips, Say's Kagome serious.

I know, You do and perhaps we can do something together soon, Spoke Kagome's mother honestly. Really? Asks Kagome excited. Sure, Say's Her mother hugging her.

Inuyasha sat watching there relationship they had, He could barely remember, The last event he and his Mother did together. Expect for when she would hold him like that too.

He miss her more then anyone knew of. He was just very lonely too, He was beginning to feel like he would never have a soul mate like Miroku and Sango have found within each other.

So what is to come for tomorrow, Will Serena and Inuyasha get along, Will Kagome and Serena hang out like old times, and can Kagome pick get inside Serena's Mind about her powers and adventures, Will Serena be open with her or get more serious and just keep it to herself.

Keep reading and find out. To Be Continue.


	3. The Adventures, And Honesty

As Serena and Her parents were dropping Serena of at the Train station, It would take a few hours ride but not to long.

So do you have everything? Asks Evelyn nervously. Yes, I have everything, Mom I can take care of myself, Say's Serena seriously. Alright, Take care and remember what I told you, Spoke up Her Mother seriously.

I am going to put all your bags on board, Say's Her Father, Bringing everything to the baggage hold.

What do you mean, What you told me, You told me a lot of things? Asks Serena confused.

About staying away from danger, no time traveling okay, Kagome may have to be going around the world with Inuyasha but I don't want you to be running around with that boy and I don't want you coming back pregnant either, If you get into trouble be carful about it, Replied Her Mother seriously.

Look if I want to have fun, Then I will take the responsibility for my action, and if I want to have sex I will do as I please, I am 17 years old, You got into more troubles at my age then I am, Spoke Serena honestly.

As her mother blushed. Alright, I know, I have been in a lot of trouble with my sister, At your age, But I don't want to you to make any mistakes, Say's Evelyn smiling. I know, I will be safe, But I might want to have fun this summer, I haven't had any fun no thanks to Darien, So I will be enjoying my summer, Spoke up Serena honestly.

Okay, But if you are going to have sex, think before you act, and buy some condoms and go buy some morning after pills too, Say's Her Mother seriously. Alright, Replied Serena gently.

All abroad...! Yelled out the train helper. Well it's time, Spoke Serena smiling. Have fun Sis, Say's Sammy honestly. I will, Bye guys, Replied Serena honestly.

Take care and don't sleep with any Boys...! Yelled out Her father seriously. To late for that, Talk she's already talking about having Sex this summer, Spoke Evelyn honestly.

What, and you didn't say anything...! Yelled out Jim seriously. I already gave her the safe talk, Beside it's what she's going to do with or without our okay, I would rather I told her to be safe instead of sorry, Spoke Evelyn seriously.

Fine...! Whatever there's nothing we can do about this now, She on her way to your sisters, Now, She's your sisters promble now, Replied Jim moody.

I hate you, saying shit like that...! Yelled out Evelyn seriously. They were both in the middle of getting divorce and Serena was on an angry ram page too. She didn't listen to anyone.

Meanwhile.

As Serena sat in her seat, thinking. what life would be like for the next 4 mouths, She was also extremely curious about this Inuyasha guy and this mysteries well that travels though time, She hopes it will work for her, Because she is going to check out her Cousins friends and adventures she goes on.

Excuse me, Dear can I bring you anything to eat? Asks The cart helper with food and drinks. Yes I would like something to eat, Spoke Serena gently. What would you like to eat? Asks The Lady smiling. Umm...! A Cheeseburger and fries will do, Thanks Replied Serena smiling. Anything to drink? Asks The Lady curious. Just a cherry soda and Chocolate ice cream sundaes, Say's Serena gently.

Okay be back in a little bit, Replied The Lady. Afterwards she got her food and then paid the lady one thee train. Then afterwards she fell asleep.

As the train was finally pulling into the station, She was getting off at. She woke back up after hearing that it was the last stop. Oh that's me, Spoke Serena, As She grabbed Luna's cat carrier.

As Kagome and Her Mother were at the gates waiting for her, With Inuyasha they couldn't leave him alone by himself, since the last time he practically stole someone else's fish and nearly destroyed the house, so they bought him with and they decided that if she was to meet Inuyasha then, They mind as well get it over with before anything else happens.

Wait I think, I see, Her, Spoke Kagome smiling. Where at? Asks Her Mom looking around. Inuyasha didn't even know what this girl looks like or if she hot even, Thought Inuyasha unknowing of anything.

Auntie...! Kagome...! Yelled out Serena running for them. There she is, Spoke Kagome pointing her out. Serena...! Yelled out Kagome's Mother waving.

As Kagome and Serena ran to each other and hugged each other. Oh...! Kagome you've grown so Beautiful, Spoke up Serena smiling. I know, But look at you, You have really grown up, Say's Kagome smiling.

Do you have anything else? Asks Kagome's Mother, Kathleen smiling. This is it, Plus Luna here, Spoke Serena pointing to her cat. Wow, She's so cute, Spoke up Kagome picking Luna up hugging her.

This is weird, this cat feels different from Buyo, Say's Kagome confused. Like what, She's just my moon Cat, Spoke Serena taking Luna back.

Strange marking too, A crescent Moon, shape on her head, Say's Kagome honestly. Where do you think I got the name from, Replied Serena smiling. I know your secret cousin you can't hide from me, Spoke Kagome seriously.

kagome not here, Spoke up Her Mother seriously. Oh really, Let me guess my Mother told you this, Say's Serena looking at her aunt. Yes he did, She believe me all about Kagome's stories so I believe in her story about you, Replied Kathleen honestly.

huh...! Whatever, I know all about yours too, Plus about him, And I believe he's Inuyasha, Half demon correct, Spoke Serena seriously. Yes, Say's Kagome gently.

Very well, now can we go back to the shrine instead of standing around here, Spoke Serena honestly. Of course, Say's Kathleen smiling.

As they drove back to the shrine, Serena was thinking about some other stuff. Hey what's you thinking about? Asks Kagome curious. Nothing important, Say's Serena looking back at Kagome wit a smile.

So is it true? Asks Kagome curious. Is what true? Replied Serena confused. About you having really powerful magic, Say's Kagome seriously. Yes, Spoke Serena honestly. So you aren't even going to try and lie to me about it? Asks Kagome surprised.

Why would I, We have always been honest with each other, haven't we, Spoke Serena seriously. Your right, Sorry about that, I guess, I just don't really know much about you anymore, we haven't spent the day together since we were 11, So I don't know how much as changed, Say's Kagome honestly.

I haven't changed at all, Expect for when I am fighting, I am still the same old me, Replied Serena smiling at Kagome gently. Oh...! If you say so, Then I will try to believe you, Spoke Kagome nervous. I am telling you the truth, Cousin, No lies, I am still just me, Stubborn and crybaby sometimes, and hot head too, Replied Serena honestly.

Kagome smiled at that comment. You always did have a hot temper worse then me, Spoke Kagome laughing. Not really, I think the term is selfish I believe my friends call it, Sometimes, when i am not being clumsy, Replied Serena honestly.

Giggling...! That's something we do have in common, Our clumsiness, Say's Kagome laughing. Inuyasha was watching Serena closely. She was so pretty, He was amazed with her hair and her eyes were really beautiful too, She had so emotions burning brightly through them.

So tell me exactly the story of how you two met? Asks Serena curious. Me and Him, Replied Kagome blushing. Yes, I want to know, please tell me, Say's Serena pleading.

Well it all started...! Umm...! Hey Serena, did you know that I redid the house since the last time you were here, Spoke Kathleen cutting in between them talking. Really, and how is the garden growing? Asks Serena curious.

It's a busy day in and out taking care of it, after all you planted everything in it, Almost, Expect I added a few new things too, Old remedies too, I have just been caring for as much as I can, Replied Kathleen honestly. That's good news, auntie, Spoke Serena smiling.

Kagome notice the way her mother cut her off. What was so wrong with Serena knowing about the past and her adventures, Thought Kagome a little upset.

As they got to the house. Souta and Grandpa came out to see, Serena. Grandpa...! Yelled out Serena hugging him. Hello Serena, It's been awhile, Say's Grandpa smiling. I know, I've missed you, Lots, Replied Serena smiling too.

Well we have a lot of time to catch up this summer, Spoke Grandpa gently. Yeah, Spoke up Serena excited. It's nice to finally actually see you again, Cousin, Say's Souta smiling. Hi, Souta, My how you have grown, Spoke Serena amazed.

Thanks plus I am the smartest kid in my school, Spoke Souta smiling. Very funny, Say's Serena nodding. It's true he's the A honor roll all the time, Replied Kagome seriously. Really, just like you I suppose, Spoke Serena seriously.

Not anymore, I have really fallen behind a lot, Since I started time traveling, Say's Kagome honestly. You can't be any worse then me, Spoke Serena honestly. really how bad are you are study and school? Asks Kagome curious. Don't asks, Spoke Serena nervously. Please tell me? Asks Kagome curious.

Well I figured you asks me this question so I bought my report card, Replied Serena showing it too her. Wow...! I take it back, I do way better then this, you need to study better, Spoke Kagome blushing. Everyone says that, But school isn't really all that important, Say's Serena nervously.

Yes it is, Specialty if you want to go to collage or get a good job, Things have changed it's not like the past where he's from, Spoke Kagome honestly.

Not to pick a fight Kagome, But I hardly have the time for studying when I am fighting, all the time, plus more then that yet, mostly an aggregate asshole, who's been getting on me nerves, Say's Serena seriously. Oh...! Who is this guy? Asks Kagome curious. Her ex boyfriend or something like it, Spoke Kathleen honestly.

Oh...! Spoke up Kagome curious. That's why, Evelyn wanted to get her away from the city, for awhile, Say's Kathleen honestly. That's not the reason, Why I was sent here, And Sammy going to a trip with his school for the summer, Replied Serena seriously.

It's not, But she said, that you needed time away, Spoke Kathleen confused. True I did, but from them fighting all the time, Replied Serena seriously. fighting, what do you mean? Asks Kathleen confused.

There getting divorce, Spoke up Serena honestly. What...! But why didn't she tell me about this? Asks Kathleen out of words really. She didn't want you to worry I guess, Plus for some one to keep an eye on me I guess, Say's Serena honestly. I see, Spoke Kathleen worried about her sister.

Well I would like to get settle in witch room am I staying in? Asks Serena curious. Oh right about that, You and Kagome will be sharing a room for a while, until I can get that guest room cleaned out, Replied Kathleen honestly. That's fine with me, More time to catch up then, Spoke Serena smiling.

As she went up stairs. Kagome asks her mother why she interrupted her in the car before. Kagome I told you, Her Mother doesn't want her to get to curious about the well, Spoke Kathleen seriously.

Yeah but Serena and I have always been honest with each other, Why should I start lying now, and no thanks you, She already knows more then she should need to know about me, So maybe she is curious about the past, and even if she did fine out about everything plus travel, to the past, I would make sure she is safe no matter what, Just trust me, Mom, Spoke Kagome seriously.

Even I can promise nothing would happen to her, Say's Inuyasha honestly. she's not going there understood, Spoke Kathleen seriously. Fine, But I will talk with her normal like, not your way mom, I am not going to lie to her, Replied Kagome seriously.

Seriously stop fighting, Who's summer break is this, It's mined and guess what, I am curious about the well and the past, But I am not a weakling, I am stronger then I look auntie, and if I want to go with Kagome, The I will go wherever I want too, And My Mom doesn't need to know anything about my summer, what happens is my business, Like I pointed it out, You two had your fun at my age, now let me make my own mistakes and happiness, Understand, Spoke up Serena seriously.

Serena, it's one thing to let Kagome go, I am making that choice of my own free will, Even though I know the dangers she getting into, I still am taking that responsibility for that, But if anything happen to you, Your Mother would have my head, Say's Kathleen honestly.

I understand, But you both have got to stop treating me like a child, I am 17 years old I have one year left before I a legally an adult, So please can't you please let me make my own choices please Auntie, Say's Serena pleading.

She would good with the eye's thing. Fine, But if you do go, Your mother is not to know about this ever, do you understand, Spoke Kathleen giving up. Thanks and don't worry I am not a weakling, I can fight believe me, Replied Serena smiling.

So I've heard, Spoke Kathleen smiling. It's true you know, Spoke up Serena honestly. Alright go get settle in, The both of you, I am going to my room for awhile.

How did you do that? Asks Kagome curious. Do what? Asks Serena confused. Do that, I have never been able to talk my mother done to anything, Nore get away with what you just did, Spoke Kagome honestly.

Confidence, Beside I master the look perfectly, Say's Serena seriously. What's the look? Asks Inuyasha confused. She turn around and looked at him with sad eyes but more like emotional puppy eyes.

Woe...! Don't look at me like that, That's not okay, that making me feel like there's a guilt moving though me, Say's Inuyasha honestly. Wow...! You are good, your going to have to treat me, How to do that look, Replied Kagome amazed.

I suppose I could try to treat you, the look, Spoke Serena thinking about it. I created that look so Mother would let me out of the house when there was danger, not to use on people on purpose, Say's Serena honestly. I see, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

You know he's kind of cute, Spoke Serena whispered Serena into Kagome's ears. I can still hear you, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously.

He's not the type believe me, Say's Kagome seriously. What do you mean, By type, type what? Asks Inuyasha confused. for a lot of things, Mostly for Boyfriend, You are not a good Boyfriend, Spoke Kagome honestly teasing him.

I can too, And I treat girls with respect, I've learn a lot from you and Miroku, honestly you truly believe I am not good enough, I'll show you, Say's Inuyasha growling.

Giggling, Serena thought he was funny, and cute. What are you laughing about? Asks Inuyasha confused. your adorable Inuyasha, Spoke Serena kissing his cheek.

Kagome's mouth dropped open. Inuyasha was not expecting that at all. But blushed anyways. Sorry I couldn't resist the looks on your faces you two, Spoke Serena laughing. Come on Luna, Say's Serena smiling. Right, behind you, Replied Luna seriously. Wait it talked, Spoke Kagome surprised.

Please you already scent everything you need from her, You could tell the moment you held her that she's not normal, Say's Serena honestly. Well that is true, Spoke Kagome thinking about it.

Sweet, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. They went and continue to talk in Kagome's room.

So Serena, what about your adventures? Asks Kagome curious. Well I have been to the moon, If that counts as adventures, Spoke Serena honestly. Wait, What...! How is that possible? Asks Kagome confused. It's magic, Say's Serena seriously.

Okay, No I know you are pulling my leg, Spoke up Kagome seriously. No I am not, Pulling your leg, Replied Serena honestly.

Really so you can get to the Moon, and back to the Earth without a ship? Asks Kagome not believing her. Inuyasha wasn't sure if that was even possible for humans to do.

Serena close her eyes, and then took touched them both. What are you doing? Asks Kagome freak out. Wait stop what are you doing? Asks Inuyasha confused.

Before they both knew it they weren't in Kagome's room, Just some where else.

Where are we? Asks Kagome. turn around and look behind you, Spoke Serena smiling. What? Thought both Kagome and Inuyasha.

They both turned around, and looked right at the earth, What is that? Asks Inuyasha confused, since he doesn't even know what Earth looks like from earth.

It's the Earth...! Yelled out Kagome freaking out. What? Asks Inuyasha confused. That's right, You both are the first Demon and Human, to be standing on the Moon, Or well second human, Spoke up Serena holding them both. How did you do this? Asks Kagome confused.

Well it's a long story to be honest Cousin, Replied Serena honestly. Like what happen? Asks Kagome curious. Well follow me, Into the castle and I will tell you my story and my death, and rebirth, Replied Serena honestly.

Death, rebirth? Spoke up Both Inuyasha and Kagome surprised. Yes come inside, Say's Serena opening the doors.

So what is this place? Asks Inuyasha curious. This is the Moon Kingdom where the royalty of the Lunar people lived, Say's Luna seriously.

The Lunar People? Asks Kagome confused. that's right, The Lunar People were different from Humans and Demons, but they live a longer life span like Demons, They can live a 1000 years before dying, Say's Luna honestly. Really? Asks Inuyasha surprised.

Really, and Serena she use to be the Princess of this planet, Spoke Luna seriously. What? Asks Kagome surprised. That's right, Replied Serena smiling.

As they took them inside, She told them about her Birth Her rebirth and death everything she remember from before and now. So now Kagome understood, What Serena's life as been though.

Well you have to be strong, So tell me about the past, time traveling, Spoke Serena smiling. Kagome and Inuyasha both took turns on telling there sides of the stories.

Man you sure have had a lot of drama of your own, Say's Serena seriously.

I know, But really I want to go out on, My school trip but mom said I can't be in two places at once, and Inuyasha needs me to find the rest of these jewel shards, Spoke Kagome showing her the jewel.

I can handle this, job no promble, So that's what I have been scenting in your pocket this hole time, Wait you can see them? Asks Kagome surprised. Yeah, Say's Serena seriously.

Umm...! When is this trip of yours? Asks Serena curious. Not for another month why? Asks Kagome curious.

Well what if tomorrow, we got to the past, and you start off by training me to find theses jewels and then the time the trip come's around we could switch places, You and auntie could tell me mom I went with you on that trip, say you had a plus one when truly I could be hunting with Inuyasha and the others for awhile, that way you still get to have some fun of your own, Spoke Serena honestly. I don't know Mom, Will never allow you to be alone out in the past without me, Replied Kagome seriously. not even you eyes could change her mind, Spoke Kagome seriously.

Well, Then we make up a plan, We tell her I went with you on the curse, Say's Serena thinking. Really? Asks Kagome curious.

Come on Kagome, take charge in what you want in your life, Don't worry I will help you out with the jewel and Inuyasha, and then you can just cover for us both with your class trip, Replied Serena seriously. You know what, your right, I am going to live a little, Say's Kagome smiling. Will you be okay with this Inuyasha? Asks Kagome curious. Yeah, go I know how bad you want to go so go take some time to yourself, Replied Inuyasha giving up.

Thank you, Spoke Kagome hugging him. But you have to protect her and take care of her, understand, spoke up Kagome seriously. Don't worry we will be alright, Replied Serena smiling.

she bought them back to Kagome's room. and they all went to bed for the night.

So what happens next keep watching and find out on next chapter.

To But Continue.


	4. Kagome's Plan for Cupids Love Begins

Kagome was laying in bed, She was curious about Serena's destiny. If she was Kikyo, in another life but not now, Now she is Kagome and only Kagome, Nobody else, But how can Serena be so open about being the Moon Princess and expect the responsibilities that come with it, She was ready to expect what life had to offer her, While She had no idea of who she's supposed to be?

Are you alright? Asks Serena curious watching Kagome. This cause Inuyasha to wake up too. He was laying up ageist the wall like always.

Why would something be wrong? Asks Kagome nervous. I didn't asks that, I said are you alright, What's going on? Asks Serena gently sitting on Kagome's bed.

It's just, how do you do it? Asks Kagome curious. Do what? Replied Serena confused.

With knowing you used to be Princess Serenity, yet you act like my cousin, but yet you expect that you are still Serenity too, I just don't understand it I suppose, I know that I was some how related to Kikyo, But we are nothing alike, That's what I meant, How do you expect what you are and you past how can you expect it when it makes you angry instead of happy? Asks Kagome emotional.

I'm not mad with my past life, or anyone in my life expect for Darien, right now, Replied Serena honestly confused.

Sorry it's not you, I meant for my life, I don't know how you expect it so well is all, Spoke Kagome seriously. Is this about Kikyo and You, Or about Me and Serenity? Asks Serena curious.

Inuyasha was getting a little confused with what Kagome was looking for. Maybe a little bit of both, Say's Kagome honestly.

Well to be honest with you, I wasn't always so expecting of it, Infect I tried to deny everything I was told, I wasn't Sailor Moon, I wasn't some princess or Leader, I was nothing but a scared kid not wanting to face the truth instead, I wanted to run away, Replied Serena honestly.

So how did you handle all of this information? Asks Kagome curious. Took a long time to realize how special I really, was specially when it came to using the powers of the crystal that was scary, Spoke Serena honestly. What crystal? Asks Kagome confused.

This would be the Sliver crystal of the Moon kingdom, You would be surprised with the powers it, posses, Spoke Serena seriously. Really? like what kind of magic? Asks Kagome seriously.

Well I have healed Earth more times then I can count, plus having to keep the enemies away from it, But it's not like that could use it, The promble is no body can use the powers without destroying the rest of the planet, Say's Serena honestly.

What? How can you protect something so scary, Why not destroy it? Asks Kagome honestly. That would be worse, Beside I can't destroy it, without it causing a price to be paid for destroying it, Replied Serena honestly. Like what? Asks Inuyasha curious.

I would have to die with it, Spoke Serena seriously. What? Why would you have to die with it? Asks Kagome confused.

Because the crystal only obeys the Moon's Family royal blood lines only, Unless the intentions are of one who wishes to protect there host, And Planet, Spoke up Serena honestly. Sounds serious, Say's Inuyasha seriously.

It's a pain in the ass but it is my destiny, To protect the crystal until, An heir is born to take over for me, Spoke Serena gently. You mean like kids of your own, Say's Kagome curious. Yes, there is only one way the crystal will repose to anyone but me, And that's if there intentions are clear and good for the greater good not evil, But if it's a selfish wish or anything like that, The crystal as a promble with turning the people into there worse wish too, Replied Serena honestly.

Like? Asks Kagome curious.

Well say you have a good heart, And you pray for a Miracle then perhaps the crystal will bless you, But if you are greedy and wish for the worse things, Like the for the powers to rules over the world plus do worse then that, The crystal could either, Turn you into what your heart shows on the inside or kill you, depends on how bad, But if some one like a Demon with terrible intentions were to touch the crystal then it would be the end of the world, Then not even I could stop it, Spoke Serena seriously.

Wow so you really don't have much of a choice one way or the other, You have to protect the jewel for forever, Spoke up Kagome feeling sorry for Serena now.

Don't worry about it, The sliver crystal doesn't always bring bad luck, It brings good things too, Say's Serena honestly. Like? Asks Inuyasha curious.

Wishes, Hope's and dreams to come true, Prays sometimes coming true as well, Long life even, How do you think we stay as young as we did, In truth it was the crystal that turn my people immortal, Spoke up Serena honestly.

Seriously? Asks Inuyasha confused but amazed too.

Yes, But like I said I am the only heir to my Family's name, So I can control it only, No one else as ever tried not eve Mars as tried to take over because she fears the powers of the crystal too, Say's Serena seriously. But we are family, So couldn't it work for me? Asks Kagome curious.

Not a chance you weren't there all those years ago, The obeys the moon powers, only and one of royal blood, It will expect no other, Spoke up Serena seriously. Oh I see, Spoke Kagome understanding.

Don't worry it's not like the jewel, You have with you, It can't be scent by Monester or Demons not unless they find out about it another way, My powers cover it's magic to well, so they can track it down like the jewel can be, Say's Serena honestly.

That's good I suppose, Spoke Kagome smiling. Only my own heir could find where it's hidden, Replied Serena smiling. I see, Say's Kagome honestly happy.

Well get some sleep, Spoke Serena smiling. You still want to go to the past? Asks Kagome curious. Yes, I do, Replied Serena honestly. Then we should get up now anyways, Spoke Kagome seriously. Why? Asks Serena confused.

It's already 5 am, Mom get up in 2 hours, now would be a good time to sneak to the past while she's not watching, Say's Kagome honestly.

Oh right, Lets get going then, Spoke Serena excited.

As Kagome grabbed her bag and packed everything up quickly. Inuyasha grab the food form the kitchen and other stuff they would need, Kagome grabbed her First Aid kit too and refilled it too.

As Kagome and Serena, sneaked out of the house with Inuyasha, They all were packed and ready to go to the past, Kagome did leave a note for her mother for later.

As they jump into the well they were home free. As Serena looked around the forest, The Sun was barely shining yet, But it was still pretty dark.

Wow it's nothing but forest, Spoke Serena surprised. Told you so, Say's Kagome smiling. It's like the city was never built here, It's hard to believe that this is what Tokyo use to look like before they changed it, Replied Serena amazed.

Yeah it is, Come on I'll you my favorite place to hang out, Spoke up Kagome smiling. Shouldn't we be heading to the village? Asks Inuyasha curious. Everyone is still asleep and I want to show Serena something amazing, Say's Kagome honestly. Fine, Spoke Inuyasha following them.

She took her to a big cliff, It was the perfect timing too, The sun was just about rising too. It's breath taking, Spoke Serena amazed.

Isn't it beautiful, this is my favorite spot in the hole village because it looks down into the village, It always make me feel like anything could happen, A brand new day, Love and friend, an Adventure everything I could ever want, It's all right here at the moment, Spoke Kagome smiling. What about the future world? Asks Serena curious.

What do you mean? Asks Kagome confused. If you love it here, So much what about Auntie and everyone who loves you too, Will you decide to live here in the past, when the time comes to choose? Asks Serena honestly.

I am worried about that, but honestly Serena, I have already decided where I want to be, and I do what to live in the future not here, This place is beautiful and amazing but it's not my home, It's like a 2nd home to me but it's not where I belong, I haven't really learn about where I belong, Where I should go and what I want to do, That's why I want to go on this trip with my school to see what else awaits for me, and another adventure waiting for me too, Spoke up Kagome passionately.

What about Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku and Shippo, What will happen to them without you around? Asks Serena curious.

I guess then you will just have to take care of them for me, Say's Kagome honestly. Me stay here? Replied Serena blushing.

Well not forever, But if you do have strong magic then I'm sure time travel would be easy for you to do, You can already travel to the moon, I am sure you can travel to though time just as easily, Spoke Kagome honestly. Actually yes it's true that I can travel though time whenever I wanted to, But I can't just replace you, That wouldn't be right, Say's Serena seriously.

You wouldn't be, you just be there for them, In a way that I can't be, That's all, Cousin, Spoke Kagome hugging her. Me take care of everyone, thought Serena worried.

What if I am no good at it, I am not always the nicer girls like you are, I happen to have a bad temper remember, I just don't wan to mess anything up is all, Spoke up Serena worried.

Don't worry about it, Inuyasha is bad temper as it is, If Sango and Miroku can put of with Him, I am sure they will like you and put up with you too, Replied Kagome smiling.

Huh...! Replied Inuyasha and Serena together. They both looked at each other. Would you be alright with that? Asks Serena curious. Alright with what? Asks Inuyasha confused.

Me, If I were to hang out with you guys once in awhile after Kagome's leave, Would you be able to expect me apart of you pack? Replied Serena curious.

As he thought about it, He looked at kagome then to Serena, then nodded his head. That's as close as a yes as your going to get, Say's Kagome giggling, She was seeing something happening between them already, But she would have to push them together just a bit more, if her plan was going to work.

Serena and Inuyasha would be a perfect couple, Now she just as to play cupid for a while longer while training Serena, and once she leaves for her trip, The time she gets back Serena and Inuyasha would have fallen in deep love with each other, Then she wouldn't worry about him being taking care for when she wishes the jewel to disappear forever, Then she knows someone will be taking care of Inuyasha and loving him too.

So Inuyasha, what do you think of Serena? Asks Kagome whispering. She's sweet I guess, But can she really handle this time period and without you? Asks Inuyasha curious.

I am sure she will be fine, Beside you will be here to protect her right? Replied Kagome seriously. Of course, I will be, Spoke Inuyasha honestly. Then there's no promble at all, Say's Kagome smiling.

So what happens if she likes it here to much, Won't her parents wonder where she is? Asks Inuyasha curious.

I am sure she will handle them in time, for now have fun for the summer, with her enjoy getting to know her, Play and laugh with her, Tease her a little bit, You know be a fun guy not Mr. Grumpy pants, Say's Kagome mocking him. Don't mock me, Spoke Inuyasha growling.

You will behave yourselves I hope, Because if you don't I won't being you back any gifts from my trip, Spoke up Kagome smiling. Fine I will be nicer, happy now? Asks Inuyasha honestly.

That's better, Just make friends with her, She is a very good friend believe me I know her better then anyone else, She's perfect for you, I mean a perfect friend for while I am away, Say's Kagome giggling.

What are you up to? Asks Inuyasha starting to suspect that she was up to something. Me, I'm not up to anything, Giggling out Kagome blushing. You are lying, You tell me right now, What are you thinking about? Asks Inuyasha honestly. Are you two okay back there? Asks Serena turning around, Since they were heading back to the village.

Yes just fine, Spoke Kagome smiling. No we are not, kagome up to something, Yelled out Inuyasha seriously. She's always up to something Inuyasha, Spoke Serena honestly. As he realize what she said, He a greed and drop the subject for now.

Wow...! Thanks for getting me out of trouble Serena, Spoke up Kagome smiling. You are hoping that, He falls in love with me aren't you? Asks Serena bluntly. What? what make you say that, Say's Kagome surprised with her catching on so fast.

It's Clear as day to me, That you won't be coming back later on in life, You want someone to take care of him, Because you care about him, but not as a lover anymore, But obviously you want someone to love and take care of him, while you move on with your life, As well am I correct? Asks Serena curious.

How could you've known about this? Asks Kagome in shock. I figure it out, When you told me to take care of everyone for you, Spoke Serena honestly.

I am sorry Serena, It's just they all mean so much, To me and I know once the jewel is gone, I won't be able to check on them or see them anymore, and I can't just keep the jewel either other wise the fighting will never stop over it's powers.

It as to be destroyed, And I have to leave them behind but knowing you can come back here, I know you could take great care of everyone too, And you do have a bigger heart then ever I did, And you do have a good soul and heart, I know you will love them too and they will love you too, Spoke Kagome honestly.

But what about Darien, I am suppose to marry him, even if apart of me doesn't really want to anymore, Say's Serena seriously. Then why force yourselves to stay? Asks Kagome honestly. What? Asks Serena confused.

Look Serena, I get it your past and everything, you've been doing everything for you destiny, But you don't need a selfish husband like him, Trust me, I know, Please just think about it, Do something for yourself, So what is the time is thrown into a lope hole, A new destiny will start over, and I know you deserve better, Replied Kagome seriously.

Perhaps it couldn't hurt to look into a new future Princess, Spoke up Luna honestly. You thinks so too? Asks Serena curious.

Why not, you did say you were going to have a wonderful summer and do whatever you pleased, Why not give this place a chance and hunting the demons, I know you can handle it on your own, Say's Luna seriously.

She's right, and believe me cousin if you do get Inuyasha into a loving mood, you might be surprised by how loving he can be, Spoke Kagome whispering that last part.

You want me to sleep with him? Asks Serena blushing. If you want to then go ahead but he doesn't know anything about Birth control or condoms so you might have to talk him into it, Say's Kagome honestly.

Well thanks for the awkward conversation, But now I am going to catch up to Inuyasha, Not because I like him but because I would like to get away form you two perverts, Say's Serena blushing. Wait...! just one more thing, Spoke up Luna honestly. What is it? Asks Serena curious.

But if it's alright with you, But could I go with Kagome for his trip, I would love a vacation and your mother might believe the story of you going too, Plus you will have to call in and I can pertain to be Serena on the ship, Spoke up Luna honestly.

If it's what you want to really do then so be it, It's up to Kagome on that one, Say's Serena honestly, As she ran to catch up to Inuyasha.

If you want to I would love a partner in crime incase mom asks where Serena is, and For her mother as well, Say's Kagome seriously. So I can come with you, Spoke Luna happy. Alright It's a deal, Say's Kagome smiling.

By the way thanks for trying to get Serena's mind off of Darien the selfish creep, Say's Luna honestly. It's alright, But truly I am trying to get Inuyasha to fall for Serena and I could use your help too Luna, If you could try and get Serena to like him too, That would be a big help, Spoke Kagome honestly. Absolutely, I am in, Spoke Luna smiling.

As they continue on making plans with each other, So that before they leave for there trip, Serena and Inuyasha's friendship will grow like wild fire.

As they went to the village, Sango and Miroku were surprised with what they were hearing. Kagome was going to be taking a trip soon, and Serena was going to be staying there with them to help get the jewel shards back.

So what happens next, Will they find more ways to plot to get them to fall in love with each other, Keep reading.

To Be Continue.


	5. Learning About surviving The Past

As the day fell and came, Brand new days, Serena was learning a lot from Kagome, Sango and Miroku, Were teaching Serena everything they possibly could, Kagome continue to work her magic in getting Serena and Inuyasha together.

Sango and Miroku, also found out about Kagome's plans, About trying to get her to fall for Inuyasha, They were in on it too.

But now it seem a little harder in doing so, Since Serena caught onto Kagome's plan, Luna was beginning to think, She cut her 9 lives in half by agreeing to help get Serena to like Inuyasha, But in some kind of ways, It was working.

Inuyasha kind of wanted Serena, to feel comfortable with everyone, So he asks Luna, What kind of things Serena liked, Not that he really cared but just because if she was going to be taking Kagome's job then he wanted her to be serious, about it, But everyone knew that was just a cover, for Inuyasha stubborn feelings.

Kagome, I think I might have messed up this plant picking, Witch one is witch again? Asks Serena curious. Look this is, A healing plant and this is one is a cure for sickness, And that one would kill someone under 10 minutes, Replied Kagome seriously.

Yuck...! This is hard to remember how do you remember all these plants? Asks Serena confused. Don't worry, If you get into trouble asks Sango or Keada about witch plant is helpful for using, But you shouldn't need more since you have the first aid kit anyways, Spoke Kagome honestly.

Okay, I will try to do my best, Say's Serena nervously. Don't worry, And if you really need something, you can asks Inuyasha, He does know about some of this stuff too, Spoke Kagome smiling. You, aren't trying to pull that, He's a helpful person on me are you? Asks Serena curious.

No, Not at all, Spoke Kagome blushing. Right, Sure your not, Up to anything, I am watching you cousin, I am not going to fall for him, So stop trying to convince me, Say's Serena stubborn.

But why not, He's protective, He's caring, He's a good lover in some ways, Better then you would ever think was possible, Replied Kagome pleading. Look, Kagome I don't mind staying with everyone while your away, and I did promise to take care of them, but I am not going to fall in love with him, Spoke up Serena seriously.

But what not? Asks Kagome seriously. Because what happens, when the summer comes to an end, I will have to leave, But more then anything I can't live here, I belong in the future, not here, Say's Serena honestly.

Your lying to yourself, And this is summer, Stop thinking so much, Just have fun and stop worrying about the future and you can choose your own destiny, Say's Luna speaking up. Really? Asks Serena curious. Yes, Now give this place and chance before you judge it, Spoke Kagome honestly.

Very well, I will try to have a good time, Spoke Serena honestly. Good, Say's Kagome smiling. Hey, What are you girls up too, over here? Asks Sango smiling.

Nothing, Just talking to Serena, about having a good time, No seriousness over the summer, It's time for fun and she should enjoy it, Spoke up Kagome honestly. I agree, Say's Luna gently.

Well we will try to have a lot of fun, but we still have to do ours jobs Kagome, Just because you get to go on a vacation, doesn't mean we get too, Replied Sango honestly. Sango is right, We don't have time for Fun, Spoke up Inuyasha walking up with Miroku.

Well we can have a little fun, Can't we, Spoke Miroku pleading. Don't push it, Monk, Say's Sango blushing. But Naraku is dead, There's no reasons why we can't have a little fun, Spoke up Miroku smiling. Shut up...! Yelled out Sango slapping him for rubbing her butt again.

Serena was still getting use to the Monks perverted ways. He's never going to learn, Say's Shippo seriously. Everyone can be perverted, It's in there nature to be, Replied Serena honestly.

Really, but I am not like that, Spoke Shippo honestly. You are a child, Your not there yet, Enjoy your youth while young, Say's Serena smiling.

Oh...! Okay, But does that mean, Inuyasha thinks it too? Asks Shippo curious.

Most likely he does, Though he would never admit it, Spoke Miroku smiling. Excuse me that's my business, And no I have not been thinking about anyone like that, Nore do I think like that...! Yelled out Inuyasha blushing. Right, Of course you don't, Say's Kagome teasing him.

Shut up...! Yelled out Inuyasha blushing. That's unless you think, Serena is beautiful, Spoke up Sango teasing him too. Huh...! Replied Inuyasha crossing his arms.

Guys stop it... ! Seriously, I told you to stop this, Spoke up Serena blushing. Alright, Let's continue with our journey, We have only a few weeks left, And there's much to teach, Say's Kagome changing the subject.

As everyone continue to teach, Everything they could. Inuyasha even helped out by showing Serena, how to fight with much more then a staff, They got her a sword for now, She was learning to fight better.

As Serena use her full powers, She and Inuyasha both accidentally fell on top of each other. He was blushing, and so was Serena, Thank god Kagome and everyone hadn't seen it happen.

They sat like that for a few minutes, He was on top of her, laying across the top of her.

Umm...! Inuyasha, Spoke up Serena finally speaking up. Yes, Replied Inuyasha gently. Your crushing me, Say's Serena blushing. He quickly jump up.

Thank you, Spoke Serena gently. he pulled her up onto her feet. You are, Welcome, Say's Inuyasha blushing. I saw that, Spoke Shippo smiling.

Shippo nothing is going on I fell over that's all, Spoke Serena stubborn. Right, I am so telling Kagome about this, Say's Shippo running away. What is he going on about? Asks Inuyasha seriously.

Look, truth is Kagome and everyone, Have got this idea in there minds that, You and I will become lovers later on, down the road so, Kagome's playing mind games with us and so is everyone else, Replied Serena honestly. What? You've got to be kidding, Say's Inuyasha surprised.

Nope, She thinks that we would make a good couple, Isn't that nuts, or is it not that crazy as it sounds? Asks Serena confused. I wouldn't know, Why asks me, I am not always the easiest person to get along with, But I am good for most of the time, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly.

I understand, You are a very good person, Inuyasha, I know that already, Your heart feels warmer then anything I've ever felt before, Nothing I ever felt before, Say's Serena putting her hand over his chest. You truly haven't gotten out much have you, Replied Inuyasha honestly.

Why do you say that? Asks Serena curious. I have two side to one soul, Human and Demon, I am not one or the other, I am both, It's a pain in the ass truly, But I am not always good I can do bad things too, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

That's because you lose control, Not as long as I am around you won't be able too, If anything I am a little worried that your inner Demon might like me to much, Replied Serena seriously. What makes you think that? Asks Inuyasha curious. My powers have the habits of attracting others to me, Like you for explanation, Spoke Serena honestly.

Oh...! Well I haven't lost control in years, I think Kagome, might have purified me completely, Say's Inuyasha seriously. I don't know about that, But I am just glad I get to have a cool friend like you, Inuyasha, This is going to be fun and very adventurous for us both, This journey were about to take, Say's Serena smiling.

Friends, Me and you are friends? Asks Inuyasha curious. Of course we are, Spoke Serena holding his hand for a moment.

Serena I think that I...! Hey Inuyasha, Serena come quick...! Yelled out Miroku cutting him off. What is it? Asks Inuyasha curious. There's a demon attack on a village we got word about another jewel shard too, Spoke Miroku seriously.

We better go right away, Spoke up Serena honestly. Right, Serena you go with Inuyasha okay, Say's Kagome seriously. Why? Asks Inuyasha confused. Just because, She should get use to traveling on your back, while I am gone, Replied Kagome honestly.

He ignored that comment, and pick Serena up and took off. Nice work Kagome, Spoke up Sango smiling. There already attracted to each other, Now we just have to push them together, Say's Luna honestly.

Don't worry, Sango and I will do our jobs while you are away too, Spoke Miroku smiling. Don't push to hard, Serena is good at picking up on things, Don't keep putting the bug in ear, Let her go to him, Replied Luna seriously.

We understand what to do, We just have to hang back and enjoyed the ride, and let Inuyasha open his heart to her, Witch from what Shippo seen, It won't take long, Spoke Sango honestly. Yeah, Say's Kagome smiling.

They were following slowly behind.

So what happens next time. On the story, Will Serena and Inuyasha let there pride go and give a Summer romance a chance, what happens when summers love begin to get to the two of them. Keep reading and find out.

To Be Continue.


	6. Two Sides Of Two Cons

So as Serena got use to be apart of the group, Her Powers were no doubt powerful, Inuyasha was actually impressed with Serena, But he wasn't going to tell her that.

Serena how is your shooting coming along? Asks Kagome curious. Arrows are harder then I thought they were, Spoke Serena honestly. Well just keep trying and you will get better, Say's Kagome smiling. Look Kagome, I think I will stick to my own powers, I am not good at using Arrows, Spoke up Serena seriously.

Well an arrow couldn't hurt be good at, Say's Miroku seriously. Alright, I will keep practicing over there, I'll be back before dinner, Replied Sailor Moon honestly.

As she walked away. Miroku started talking right away.

Kagome, I was okay with this plan, In the beginning but I am not so sure Serena, As what it takes to help us out here, Spoke Miroku honestly. Give her a chance Miroku, She's never shot Arrows before, She is learning, Say's Kagome seriously.

Kagome, she's not like you, She can never be a You, She doesn't have the priestess powers we need, And unfortunately Kikyo won't help us either, Spoke up Sango honestly. Seriously. Guys the girls only been here for 2 weeks, She is learning give her some time, Replied Shippo honestly.

I sure as hell remember a time, When Kagome was the worse shot in the world, But now look at her, She train herself, She worked hard in protecting herself and she grew up with us...! Yelled out Inuyasha seriously.

Hey...! Yelled out Kagome blushing.

Fine maybe she did, But we don't have time for a rookie to be with us, Kagome I hate to say this but I don't think you should go for that trip, What happens if something happens, And Serena can't handle it, I know you have a plan in that head of yours, But it's not going to work out, Say's Miroku honestly.

Seriously, I am not going to cancel my ticket now, I finally got everything packed for the trip, And the letter I am going to be giving to my Mom and Serena's Mother, Replied Kagome upset.

I know you have been wanting to do this for a long time, But I have doubts about Serena's powers being a good thing I helping us, We need you, Not a replacement, Spoke Sango honestly.

I can't believe you guys...! Yelled out Inuyasha upset. We are just looking at the obvious, Here Inuyasha, She doesn't have what it takes, To be replacing Kagome, I just don't like Serena's way of using magic, It kind of feels different, So not human different, Spoke up Miroku seriously.

Hey that's not her flaut and don't blame my master like that...! Yelled out Luna seriously.

That's is enough, You all are weaklings too might I add...! Yelled out Inuyasha furiously. As they all looked at him.

Serena might not be human, She might not be normal, But she wants to help Kagome, And us by staying with us while Kagome takes some time for herself, Now don't we owe her that much of a chance...! Yelled out Inuyasha seriously.

Wow...! Inuyasha if I didn't know you any better, I would think you like Serena, the way you defended Serena there, Replied Kagome teasing him.

Huh...! I just believe that everyone deserves to be given a chance, That's all beside you taught me to believe in people, And truth is I do believe she's got what it takes to be strong, That I know, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously.

Umm...! You think that, We should be more welcoming to her, Say's Sango honestly. Yes I do, Now I am going to leave now you block heads, Spoke Inuyasha leaving.

Nice work guys, Just as we plan on, Now He will be more and willing to protect her, I knew he like her deep down inside, Spoke Kagome smiling. Happy to help, I am hoping that Serena will make us proud just as much as you did, Say's Sango smiling. I am sure she will, Spoke up Miroku honestly.

I need you two to keep, Working on getting them to come closer together, Replied Kagome seriously. Kagome, I don't want over step my boundaries here but perhaps we shouldn't force them together to much, That could just end of at a nasty fight between the two of them, You know Inuyasha doesn't like when people are watching him when he is using emotions, Spoke Sango seriously.

Yeah I know you are right, But I just hope the time I come back, There together or getting to that point, Replied Kagome honestly. I think, The best way to let them fall in love is to try and leave them alone together as much as possible, Say's Luna speaking up.

Umm...! Good plan, Luna, Spoke up Sango gently. Well let's get dinner cooking were going to be having a busy day tomorrow, Replied Kagome smiling. Right, Say's Sango gently.

Meanwhile in the forest, Inuyasha went looking for Sailor Moon, When he found her he sat watching from a tree. She shine bright from the moonlights light, Her golden hair was shiny for once, Her beautiful Blue eyes, Were filled with such a sadness but devotion as well, He never thought anyone could look like that.

Ah? As she turn around finding him in the tree.

Oh...! Inuyasha is there something you wanted to Talk to me about? Asks Serena curious. No, There's not why do you asks? Replied Inuyasha gently. You are watching me, Normally lately I have notice you've been keeping a close eye on me, Like you are worried about my safety that's all, Spoke up Serena blushing.

I promise Kagome, I would keep an eye on you, And I would be in big trouble with, Kagome's Mother if I didn't bring you back safely, Say's Inuyasha honestly. Oh...! I see, Spoke Serena looking down. He's not watching me because he likes me, He's watching over me because he doesn't want Auntie to be worried, Thought Serena sadly.

Hey Inuyasha can I asks you a question? Spoke Serena curiously. Sure what is it? Asks Inuyasha gently. Do you believe in fate? Asks Replied Serena curious. Yeah, I think so, But sometimes not I am not sure if it exist or not, Spoke Inuyasha seriously.

Oh...! Say's Serena gently. Is that all? Asks Inuyasha curious. What do you mean? Replied Serena confused. You asks me something about Fate, Is there more to this question, Spoke up Inuyasha seriously.

Well can I asks you what your opinion, On love is like? Asks Serena respectfully. How would I know, I barely even know what Love is like? Replied Inuyasha confused. Well can you come down and sit and talk with me? Asks Serena gently.

He pause for a minute, Then jump down beside her, Sitting next to her. Alright now, what's this all about? Asks Inuyasha confused.

If you were a girl, Like me and you seen, You lover with another women, And then he tells that same day, That he would like to enjoy himself for one summer without you in it, How would you react to it? Asks Serena sadly.

Ahhh...! That would be fairly easy either, I would kill them for cheating on me, Or I would clearly tell them that it's over no matter what, Say's Inuyasha bluntly. I don't want to kill him, I did love him at a point you know, Could you really easily kill someone so easily? Replied Serena seriously.

As he went quite.

No I couldn't do that, I couldn't even kill Kikyo before, I am not able to even think like that, But I do know that I would prombley tell her it's over between us if that's the case she wants to be, Then no more Mr. nice guy, I would be gone, Out the door, I would be out looking for a new adventure or opportunity with someone else, Spoke Inuyasha honestly.

Have you ever...! As she pause again. What? Asks Inuyasha curious. Never mind it's not important, Hey I smell dinner, I think we should go back and eat now, Replied Serena gently.

Sure, Is there anything else you want to say before we go back, though? Asks Inuyasha gently touching her arm. Well I...! No it's nothing to worry about forget it, Spoke Serena smiling.

Look I don't know much about Love, But I do know that, It takes time to grow to love someone, But even time with someone can fall apart, I thought I was in love with Kagome witch turns out, I am not really all that happy to be with her, I like her but I don't want her as a wife, A Mate, Spoke up Inuyasha honestly.

Ah...! So what's your point? Asks Serena confused.

This guy isn't worth throwing your life away on, He needs to respect what he as in front of him, Not want he doesn't have, You are stronger then ever, You are stubborn, You have this fire that burns bright within you, And that's what I love about you, No matter what the past life you two may have shared together, He isn't living in one who wants to live happily ever after with the women he loves, And if I were you, I would move on with my life and my heart, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Did you just say love? Asks Serena blushing. No I was just making small talk that's all, Spoke Inuyasha very fast blushing. Oh...! I see, Say's Serena gently.

Look I do love that fiery spirit within you, But that's all, I am not sure about getting to close to you because you will have to leave someday, And I am worried that it couldn't last between us even if there was something to be held, So I think it would be best if we stay friends only, Replied Inuyasha honestly. I agree, But unfortunately, That's not what Kagome and Everyone is planning on, Spoke Serena seriously.

What do you mean? Asks Inuyasha confused. You haven't notice it? Replied Serena curious. Notice what? Asks Inuyasha confused.

That Miroku and Sango, Plus Cousin Kagome wants us to fall In love with each other, They are trying to play dirty to get you to protect me first, Then to push us together, Kagome wants me to choose to stay since I do have a choice to stay if I wish it to happen, I can ben time to my will and Kagome wants me to take care of you, Say's Serena honestly.

Really? She cares that much for me, As to really set us up together? Asks Inuyasha surprised. Yeah, I know Kagome's mind inside and out almost, I figure the moment she learn of my Powers she would wan this to happen, Spoke up Serena smiling. Well would you ever consider to be with someone like me? Asks Inuyasha blushing.

I thought we were agreeing on being friends here? Asks Serena blushing. Not for real, But if we did think about it, Would you ever want to be see with someone like me? Replied Inuyasha emotionally honest.

Well truthfully, I would want us to get to know each other more, But I honestly I don't think I would have a problem of being your girlfriend for awhile, Until things got more serious, Spoke Serena honestly. So you wouldn't be upset with a Half demon Boyfriend? Asks Inuyasha seriously. Nope not at all, It wouldn't even bug me, Not even in the least, Replied Serena honestly.

Before she knew anything, He kissed her. Umm...! Wait is he kissing me? Thought Serena. OH my god he is kissing me...! Scream out her thoughts. Dam she is wonderful, Her lips are so soft, Perhaps Kagome leaving is a good thing, I would have more time to get to know Serena, Maybe I won't be worried about this time issue, I mean if she can easily get to wherever she wants to, Then maybe she isn't so bad for a girlfriend, Thought Inuyasha honestly.

Umm...! As she pulled away. Serena I know this is sudden, But will you go out with me? Asks Inuyasha respectfully. After sharing a kiss like that, You bet I will, But I would like to wait a little longer, Spoke Serena smiling.

Why? Asks Inuyasha confused. Because I don't want Kagome, Getting a big head thinking she got us together already, I like to play games of my own too, Let's just keep this between us for a while longer Okay, Boyfriend? Replied Serena seriously.

He smiled because he too agree, It would be more fun to make everyone think, That there wasn't anything going on, So when Kagome does come back, Things would really change and that's what Kagome wants anyways, Why not give her want she wants, Thought Inuyasha smiling.

I like your evil mind too, Spoke Inuyasha smiling. Okay I do have to asks this one question though? Spoke Serena honestly. What is it? Asks Inuyasha curious. Are you...! Big on the no sex before marriage or do you like to wait it out? Asks Serena curious.

Inuyasha blushed at that. I haven't had Sex before, But I suppose it doesn't really matter to me, It will happen when it happens I guess, Spoke Inuyasha blushing. So say we did eventually do it, Over the summer while Kagome is away, You would be okay with that? Asks Serena seriously.

Well that's if you are Okay with the risk of getting pregnant, Then I suppose I could care less about it, I wouldn't mind it if you would be interested in having sex with me, Replied Inuyasha blushing. Well what if I told you, That there's a safer way to have sex's now days, What would you say to that? Asks Serena curious.

Come again? Replied Inuyasha confused. That there's a way for me not to become pregnant, Right off the bat, Spoke Serena blushing. Really is there something new that I don't know about? Asks Inuyasha curious.

Well it's still risky no matter what you do, But with this little guy, The chances get lower, But I would definitely risk it with you, Spoke Serena honestly. Your making me feel weird, Say's Inuyasha blushing.

Giggling...! I promise you that I will help you, out in time, for now let's see Kagome off with a smile and act like friends only, Don't let her know that we like each other, So start acting like you hate me and will fight back to keep Miroku and Sango down too, Replied Serena honestly.

Then we can be alone more often? Asks Inuyasha smiling. Yes, We can spend the hole summer together if you like too, Say's Serena honestly. I would like that, Very much and I wouldn't mine the sex either, Replied Inuyasha seriously.

Laughing...! Let's go before they think were up to something more then talking, Spoke Serena holding his hand. He held hers right back.

So now that they both are in on Kagome's plan, what happens once Kagome goes to leave, Can Sango and Miroku keep up with Sailor Moon and Inuyasha's tempters, Can they keep there love a secret for a while longer, Just to keep everyone in the dark, After all they were all playing with them like toys, So now it was there turn to play the game too.

So find what is to happen next. Keep reading to find out.

To Be Continue.


End file.
